Momo Yaoyorozu vs. Levy McGarden
This is a What-if? Death Battle between Momo Yaoyorozu from My Hero Academia and Levy McGarden from Fairy Tail. Description Two intelligent girls are off to show who is the smartest. Interlude Wiz: Strength, durability, combat, and the not so powerful, brains. Boomstick: But these two ladies are to show who can ultilize their brains more better. Wiz: Momo Yaoyorozu, the Creati hero of class 1-A... Boomstick: ...And Levy McGarden, the Solid Script wizard. Wiz: As you guys may know, we are going to use their canon sources. To make things more interesting, we will use anime exclusive spells or weapons to bring out their full potential as they don't seem to contradict their abilities or magic. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Momo Yaoyorozu Wiz: Momo Yaoyorozu, the Creation Hero. Born into a famous hero family, she lived a wealthy life. Boomstick: And having to be raised by a strict mother, Yaoyorozu spent her life studying and practising her quirk and never actually had fun as a child. Wiz: After all that practise, Yaoyorozu was accepted into U.A. High and has been gaining top grades in her class. She is classified as one of the most intelligent students in her class. Boomstick: So we are researching a straight A student? Damn, I wish I could be one. Wiz: With you spending your life drinking beer and blowing stuff up? Yeah, I don't think so. Boomstick: Aw man. Wiz: But let's get on with the more important stuff. Yaoyorozu's quirk is Creation, this quirk allows her to materialise different objects that is created from any exposed part of her body. Boomstick: Well that explains why she is always wearing very revealing clothing. I wonder if I can create a pet dinosaur with that quirk. Wiz: Unfortunately, Creation doesn't materialise living things. Boomstick: Well that sucks. Wiz: Creation also requires Yaoyorozu to understand the molecular structure of the object before creating it. Thanks to her life of studying, she understands a lot of materials and structure to create almost anything she wants. Boomstick: Yaoyorozu's fighting style is close range combat, she also has the skill of Bukijutsu. What is that? Wiz: Bukijutsu is a fighting technique that specialise in weapons. She usually creates either a staff, shield or sword in combat. Boomstick: Wow, that's impressive, this girl really knows how to prepare herself. Wiz: But there are some limits about her quirk. It is very impressive for Yaoyorozu to create large objects like a cannon, an large insulation sheet or a catapult. But they usually take a considerably amount of prep time to do so. Boomstick: If Yaoyorozu's skin is not exposed, she couldn't create anything and she tends to overthink about how inferior she is too. Wiz: More importantly, Yaoyorozu also breaks down her own body fat for it to be re-used as material. She cannot be able to create enough objects if she doesn't have enough body fat. Boomstick: So this girl needs to eat a considerable amount of food. Well, at least she can cope well at school with her high intellect and top grades. Yaoyorozu: We've got to start at the bottom and work up! And if we don't earnestly cheer each other on... we'll never be top heroes! Levy McGarden Wiz: The Fairy Tail Guild, the guild of extremely strong wizards that get together, go on jobs and casually brawl with each other to prove their strength. Boomstick: But not everyone in the guild like Natsu, Gray or Gajeel who casually brawl. There are other wizards who uses their brains instead like Levy McGarden. Wiz: Levy McGarden is one of the most smartest members of her guild. Having to join the guild at age 11, Levy eventually formed the Shadow Gear team with Jet and Droy. Boomstick: She really loves to read books, spend her time getting along with everyone in the guild and definitely stays out of brawling because of her mature personality. Wiz: Due to her love for reading, Levy uses a form of Letter Magic called Solid Script. Whatever word she cast literally becomes materialised into its depicted form. Boomstick: Wait, can I make my own lunch with that magic? Wiz: For once, I'm gonna have to say possibly. This type of magic is very versatile, Levy can summon Fire Magic, Water Magic and Lightning Magic for example. Boomstick: She can immobilise her opponents with oil, blow her opponents away with a storm, protect herself with guard, oh and slice with a sword. Wiz: The Solid Script: Sword is strong enough to easily slice solid rocks, it could be possible that Levy must have applied over 30,000 PSI (210 MPa). Boomstick: She also can write the word HOLE on the ground that literally turns into a hole for her opponents to fall into it. Wiz: Not to mention she can summon lots of different words that is really helpful for her allies. But there are some limits about Levy. Boomstick: Ah yeah, she isn't the strongest of her guild, but that's not gonna be helpful about her weakness. Wiz: Right, Levy has a limited amount of magic power in her body and would not be able to continue fighting if it runs out. Boomstick: Well, she is a very nice person for anyone to make friends with and she continues to get smarter by reading books. Levy: We need to unite. The exam split us apart and we prioritized ourselves over our allies. But we can't stay like that now. The enemy is a great one! Therefore, we, Fairy Tail, must combine our strength and win! Death battle At a forest, Levy is sitting at a tree reading her job request on taking on someone named Momo Yaoyorozu. Yaoyorozu is nearby training using her quirk. Levy notices something. Levy: What was that? Levy approaches the noise and sees the person she is trying to take on. She looks at her job flyer again. Levy: Stop right there. Yaoyorozu notices Levy. Yaoyorozu: What's going on? Levy: Y''ou're on a wanted poster and I have to take you down.'' Yaoyorozu: Are you seriously taking me as a criminal? Levy: Doesn't matter anyway. Yaoyorozu: Then I'll just have to take you down too. Both prepare to fight. '---FIGHT---' Levy starts first and prepares a spell. Levy: Solid Script: FIRE!!! Yaoyorozu: A word? A fireball is generated and then approached Yaoyorozu. Yaoyorozu: Whoa! Yaoyorozu manages to create a giant shield to block the fireball in time. Yaoyorozu: Fire? So she can materialise things that is depicted by any word she writes? Then take this. Yaoyorozu shoots a net from her elbow to immobilise Levy. Levy: A net? So she can create actual objects too. Yaoyorozu: You can't escape from it. Levy: You think so? Solid Script: SWORD!!! Levy slices the net and breaks free. Yaoyorozu: What? You gotta be kidding me. Yaoyorozu then creates a sword and shield for herself to use and runs towards Levy to attack her. Levy: Solid Script: GUARD!!! Yaoyorozu's sword hits Levy's barrier. Yaoyorozu: A barrier? You can block my attacks? Levy: That's not all, Solid Script: STORM!!! Levy creates a powerful whirlwind that blows Yaoyorozu back. Yaoyorozu: Man, she can create a whirlwind too? Man, she's powerful. Levy: Solid Script: SHINE!!! Levy creates a huge bright light. Yaoyorozu then shoots out dolls from her body. Levy: Dolls? The dolls then turns out to be stun grenades that create a huge light. Levy: AH!!! Yaoyorozu: AH!!! Both are blinded by their light attacks. Yaoyorozu: Can't see. Levy: Me neither. The light eventually stops and both are able to see again. Yaoyorozu: Not bad, but now it's time for me to finish you off. Yaoyorozu then uses her sword again and approaches Levy to attack her. Levy: Yeah, well I'm not finished yet. Levy manages to pull off another spell. Levy: Solid Script: HOLE!!! Levy's HOLE spell approaches the ground in front of her and Yaoyorozu falls into the hole. Yaoyorozu: Whoa! Yaoyorozu falls to the ground in the hole. Yaoyorozu: Neat trick. Yaoyorozu notices Levy's next move. Levy: Solid Script: THUNDER!!! Levy summons and lightning bolt that shocks Yaoyorozu underneath. Yaoyorozu: Aw man, I didn't see that coming. Levy: Time for the final move. Solid Script: IRON!!! Levy creates an iron spell that falls into the hole. Yaoyorozu: Oh no. Yaoyorozu gets crushed by the heavy iron which kills her. Levy: Well, another job done. I better head back to the guild now. '---KO---' Levy goes back to her room at Fairy Hills to continue reading her books. Class 1-A finds a hole with a dead Yaoyorozu being crushed with the iron. Results Boomstick: Oh man, I couldn't remember the last time my obese ex-wife had put her weight on me. Wiz: Both Levy and Yaoyorozu are extremely intelligent. Both have versatile abilities to create anything they want, of course besides living things. Boomstick: This battle was very close indeed as both girls tend to use their brains more than brawl. Wiz: We looked carefully at their feats in terms of strength, speed and durability and turns out both girls are at a pretty even level. Boomstick: So it would come down to whose magic or quirk can deal the killing blow. Wiz: Of course Yaoyorozu did have the advantage in combat in Bukijutsu. But Levy also had the advantage in creating a wide variety of attacks. Boomstick: But Wiz, couldn't Yaoyorozu create a large weapons like the cannon or maybe even a tank? Wiz: Keep in mind that Yaoyorozu would need a considerable amount of time to create large objects. If we're going to give Yaoyorozu prep time, the same applies to Levy. If Levy had prep time, she could have created a script magic that could prevent Yaoyorozu to use her creation in the first place. Boomstick: Damn, I forget about the rules. Even if Yaoyorozu can fight off several villians on her own, Levy can also do the same with some Tartaros soldiers. Wiz: Yaoyorozu had the ability to create objects but obviously couldn't have any small item that can break things. Levy however can create elemental attacks and other things that breaks solid rocks. Giving her the advantage in strength. Boomstick: Yaoyorozu wasn't creative enough. Wiz: The Winner is Levy McGarden. I still need to think of other match up ideas later. So far, I'm out of ideas at the moment. Next Time Natsu Dragneel vs. Aang Trivia * The connection between Momo and Levy is that both girls are the most intelligent in their respective groups and are known to have a sense of doubt in themselves. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:PhoenixFirestorm Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'My Hero Academia vs. Fairy Tail' Themed Death Battles